1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capture apparatuses (e.g., digital cameras, digital camcorders, and camera-equipped cell phones) that transfer image files to destinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, digital images captured by many digital cameras are stored in EXIF format established by Japan Electronics and Information Technology Industries Association (JEIDA). The EXIF format is fully described in, for example, “JEIDA-49-1998 Digital Still Camera Image File Format Standard (Exchangeable image file format for Digital Still Camera: Exif) Version 2.1, JAPAN ELECTRONIC INDUSTRY DEVELOPMENT ASSOCIATION”. An image file in EXIF format includes many pieces of additional information of captured images. These pieces of additional information are automatically added to images captured by a digital camera when it performs image capturing.
A technique for adding various types of additional information to captured images is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-315106 entitled “DIGITAL CAMERA AND CAPTURED IMAGE DISTRIBUTING SYSTEM”. The above publication proposes a technique of storing captured images in a storage medium in a form in which additional information, such as an identification symbol of a photographer, an image-capturing position, image-capturing conditions, an image-capturing date and time, a title, and a memorandum, is added to the captured images. The above publication also proposes transfer of the additional-information-added captured images to a captured image database or the like through a network.
In addition, personal information, such as a mail address, a name, and an address, can be added to the captured images. In this case, in accordance with the personal information added to the captured images, the captured images can be transferred (downloaded/uploaded).
However, when a digital camera is connected to a communication network used by many and unspecified users, such as the Internet, there is a possibility that an image file in the digital camera may be downloaded without authorization by a malicious user. In this case, additional information added to the image file, such as image-capturing information and personal information, will flow out, and the additional information may be misused.